borderless
by caramelhae
Summary: "Terkadang langit membuatku takut, Skye." [post-marriage]
**harvest moon (c) natsume.**

borderless by tara—anggep aja lanjutan fic yang tadi hehe.

warn: sooooo cheeesyyyyyy.

.

.

* * *

Skye jarang sekali menyibak gorden dan menengok ke luar jendela setelah terbangun dari tidur; kebiasaan tersebut sudah ditinggalkannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dalam fase hidup barunya ini, yang pertama kali ditengoknya saat sisa kantuk masih melekati mata pastilah _dia_. Bila telah mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi disertai senyum dari sang dara berambut sewarna kelopak bunga matahari, baru genaplah elemen pemulai hari bagi Skye.

Si lelaki berhelai perak bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit ketika mendapati sang unsur pelengkap pagi belum beranjak ke mana-mana, masih berada di dalam rumah berukuran sedang mereka. Sebagaimana sosok yang berteman dengan matahari terbit, Claire sudah siap dan rapi dengan dandanannya.

Si pirang itu berdiri di depan konter dapur, bergeming. Skye menghampirinya, lantas memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek itu dari belakang.

Yang diberi kontak fisik tersentak. "Duh, kau mengejutkanku," protesnya, tetapi tak melakukan apa pun pada kedua lengan yang mengitari pinggang rampingnya.

"Melamunkan apa, hm?" tanya Skye sambil melepas dekapan dan mengambil tempat di samping Claire.

Dengan gerakan tergesa, Claire mengambil pisau dan panci yang sempat terabaikan sambil berkata, "Um, cuma memikirkan apa yang mesti kumasak untuk sarapan."

Skye terkekeh. "Kau tak pandai dalam berbohong."

Claire pura-pura mengeluh, "Kaulah yang terlalu cerdik dalam membaca pikiran orang lain."

"Seorang pencuri mesti pandai membaca segalanya—mulai dari situasi hingga tindakan orang lain—dan aku pernah menjadi pencuri, ingat?" _Dan aku berhenti menjadi pencuri sejak bertemu seseorang yang banyak mencuri dariku._

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," tangan dikibas-kibaskan ke udara, "dan kauingin tahu apa yang kulamunkan tadi?"

"Tentu."

Napas dihela berat sembari mata terlabuh pada jendela di dapur yang mengarah langsung ke halaman depan rumah mereka. Petak-petak tanah yang ditumbuhi sayur-sayuran dan sebagian langit berbagi tempat di kaca bening berbalut tirai tipis itu. Skye bertanya-tanya, yang manakah yang menjadi pusat perhatian Claire.

Rasa penasaran Skye langsung terjawab oleh pernyataan Claire, yang terucap selirih embusan angin pagi, "Terkadang langit membuatku takut, Skye."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Skye menuruti arah pandang Claire. "Bukankah langit itu indah?"

"Ya … langit itu indah, dan tak berbatas."

"Lalu?"

Sepasang mata biru Claire menyipit. "Bila melihat langit yang terbentang luas, aku jadi teringat kehidupan yang penuh dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tak terbatas. Seorang burung, yang sayapnya kokoh sekali pun, tak akan mampu mengitari seluruh bagian langit. Sama halnya manusia. Manusia yang penuh keterbatasan, mesti mengarungi kehidupan yang tak terbatas. Saat memikirkannya, aku merasa … gamang? Risau? Yah, begitulah."

Skye meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, merenung, lalu menimpali, "Ditambah lagi, manusia didesain sebagai makhluk yang tak gampang puas. Lebih tepatnya, manusia jarang mendapat kepuasan yang bertahan lama, lantaran dikalahkan oleh keinginan untuk menjadi lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi." _Seperti aku yang dulu_. Tangan Skye mencuri-curi, menggenggam tangan Claire yang tertumpu di konter. _Tapi sekarang tidak._

"Nah, kau paham," ujar Claire, mata safirnya beralih dari langit biru ke netra kehijauan Skye.

Mendapati Claire menatapnya lekat-lekat, Skye jadi ingin mempermainkannya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kauingin aku mengatakan sesuatu yang melegakan hatimu, eh?"

Claire melengos sambil memukul bahu Skye pelan. "Siapa pula yang mau," cibirnya.

Skye tertawa kecil, kemudian membalik tubuh Claire agar berhadapan dengannya; otomatis pandangan Claire tertuju padanya. Lelaki itu memegang dua bahu yang mungil namun kokoh milik si peternak muda dan tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

Usai menjeda, dengan nada ringan namun tetap terkesan serius, Skye berkata, "Aku juga sering berpikir seperti itu dulu. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya, untuk apa manusia terus berusaha, bila nyatanya sejauh apa pun kita berlari, kita tetap tak bertemu batas? Aku sering merasa kecil, kecil sekali tiap melihat langit. Sayapku tak seberapa, tak cukup untuk mengarungi seluruh langit, tapi … akhir-akhir ini, kurasa aku telah menemukan solusi dari kerisauan itu."

Tangan Skye terangkat, jarinya mendarat di rahang Claire dan membuat gerakan seolah berjalan di sana. "Ternyata bukan masalah seberapa jauh kau bisa terbang, melainkan apakah kau menikmati tiap sayapmu berkepak. Apalagi, saat ini kau dan aku sama-sama tak sendiri lagi. Kita bersama, bila ditotal kita punya dua pasang sayap, cukup untuk terbang menuju tempat yang kita inginkan."

Claire mendengus sambil menahan senyum, tangannya terkepal dan meninju dada Skye pelan. Ia memutar bola mata sesinis mungkin, tetapi apalah yang bisa dilakukannya dengan pipi yang berusaha menyaingi warna tomat di ladangnya. "Lihat siapa yang jadi perayu pagi-pagi begini."

"Kau yang memulainya," kecupan di dahi, "tapi aku memang ingin kau terus percaya bila sayap kita digabung, kita bisa menempuh jarak yang tak pernah kaukira sebelumnya," lalu di bibir.

.

.

 **End**.

* * *

(a/n) karena skye itu tukang gombal paling receh dari seluruh bachelor harvestmun yang saya kenal ha ha ha ha. duh maaf fandom harvest moon saya sering ngespam pake keju gini ;;u;; #kabur


End file.
